Death of the Modern Military Pt.2
June 12, 2040: "From Man to Machines, Orbital Strikes and Automated Systems" An Investigative Report By: Jonathan Frog "Three billion human lives ended on August 29th, 1997. The survivors of the nuclear fire called the war Judgment Day. They lived only to face a new nightmare: the war against the machines." - Terminator 2, 1991 One of the first nations to demilitarize the human component of their army was Japan. On February 12th of 2016 Japan announced a total dismantling of their naval, air and land forces, and brought online their Automated Artificial Intelligence Border Defensive Weaponry System (AAIBDWS). The name remains controversial, even today. The AAIBDWS system comprised of geo-positioned automated gun, laser and missile systems designed to protect the nation from any form of external attack. Controlled by an Advanced A.I. Susanoo, it employs cyber-warfare, monitoring and redirection suites in protecting the increasingly isolated island nation. There was a joke circulated at the time that if a North Korean soldier aimed a gun at Japan, Susanoo aimed one three times as big back. AAIBDWS was unlike anything seen before, a host of new technologies that set many defense experts back on their heels. Japan had never had a huge standing military, and thus their youth did not suffer the same problems seen in the Western Nations following the Resource Wars. What wasn't seen outside Japan's borders was an effort by the Government to educate, inform and revolutionize their population. Essentially, they wanted their populace to be educated enough to realize that staying in Japan was the best thing possible. As an isolationist island nation without a lot of agriculture, you wouldn't think Japan would end up being one of the richest nations in the world, with a standard of living envied to this day. Selling tiny pieces of AAIBDWS in a highly competitive market allowed Japan to firmly control imports and implement social programs that allowed every person access to free medical care, education and pension. The downside to this was a strict code on birth control and population reduction, but their model worked across the board, and was adopted by almost all Western countries following the end of the Wars. The dismantling of their military was one of the first Japanese ideologies adopted around the world. Military hardware and manpower had become so expensive to maintain that it was almost becoming an impossible task to keep it budgeted. Automated defense systems have a high upfront cost, but you don't need to feed or cloth it afterwards. The USA has their Titan Class system in place now. Canada has the Northern Defense and Protection System (however, like most things Canadian, it's just called Northie). All around the world ANDI became the standard in countries that could afford it, and the defense of the world was handed over to machines, A.I.s, and automated systems. It's been said that if there is another war, it'll be fought almost entirely without human intervention, and the most expensive system will win. Is this a good thing? We've handed over the keys to our planet to machine run defense systems, something that makes any 20th century film aficionado stay awake at night with terrors. All of these systems replacing traditional armies was only the first step in the demobilization of the modern military, the second was far more severe. Category:Japan Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Resource Wars Category:Susanoo